


I just want some sleep

by phatrat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Insomniac Karkat, M/M, Neighbor au, PG, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatrat/pseuds/phatrat
Summary: W O W a story! I just wanted to say, thank you for reading this, uh, it's not very good, I know, but, i tried? That's good enough. Sorry it's short, didn't really know how to add onto it.





	I just want some sleep

Karkat was so  _scared_.

he was scared of his mind

he was scared of his future

he was scared of his own reflection, God dammit.

Karkat was hard to recognize these days. Tired bags shone under his eyes like sad war paint, hair stuck up in places it shouldn't, dry, crackly sobs rustling through the vents. Sensitive skin, panic attacks. Self internalized pain. In all brutal, simple honesty: Karkat was a mess. A less than hot, smoldering, burning mess. Currently, he lay awake in bed at precisely 2:58, tracing the spiderweb cracks in the plaster above his head with tired eyes. Fingers mussed with the sheets, eyes watched the ceiling.

A steady beat thrummed through his body, the cold room practically  _vibrating_ with the intensity of it. It was fast paced but would be relatively nice, if it weren't the asscrack of dawn. With a flicker of his old anger and intensity, Karkat threw back the sheets, slipped out of bed, and quietly padded to the deadlocked door. The small Italian swung the door open, his tired reddish hazel eyes landing on the paint chipped door that was containing the full blast of the music. Karkat frowned heavily, his fingers curling into a weak fist before he started to pound on the door. The music stopped abruptly. A tall, darker skinned man with pale, pale blonde, almost white hair swept over his forehead answered, a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose and covering his eyes even though it was goddamn three in the morning. Karkat bared his teeth, a primal growl that he didn't even know he could make emitting from the back of his throat as he said 'turn that goddamn music down, you awful excuse of a human being. Your godawful music would've been better if it wasn't the middle of the fucking night.' Karkat's raspy, slightly rough voice was tired, and there was no malice in the biting words.

Th sranger's face softened, his lips breaking apart from their thin line to a slight smile. 'Sorry, my bad. Sometimes I just get used to it and then carried away.' His voice was average, Karkat guessed. A slight southern drawl was latched onto his words, but it seemed to suit him. Karkat just gave an unimpressed stare. ' try to be quieter next time,' he grumbled. The stranger's hand reached up, his fingers curling around the legs of the sunglasses and peeling them away from his face, revealing bright, oddly pretty vibrant red eyes. Karkat's softer, more earthen toned burgundy eyes clashed with the colorful opticals, the fact that he needed to tilt his head up to meet his gaze shedding painful light on how short he was. 'Why did you need to come knocking at my door to state that?' The stranger's candy red eyes were flooded with questions. 'Maybe I just want some sleep.' His voice was soft, and filled with a quiet sort of defeated pain, like he was learning to relax against it. Dave knew what it was like, that pain. He had only recently began taking the onslaught of sleeping pills that would supposedly help with his crippling insomnia, but they seemed to be duds. 'Try and get some then. I swear I'll be quieter," his eyes were soft as he turned away, his fingers wrapping around the doorknob from inside as he shared a final smile with Karkat, one filled its sad undertones and barely any joy. Then he shut the door with a quiet click. 

**Author's Note:**

> W O W a story! I just wanted to say, thank you for reading this, uh, it's not very good, I know, but, i tried? That's good enough. Sorry it's short, didn't really know how to add onto it.


End file.
